


Fragile to the Waves

by JennaLee



Series: Boss Kink [7]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Hook, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Collars, Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Spitroasting, Submissive Dan, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22661155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennaLee/pseuds/JennaLee
Summary: “We’re going to try a little experiment, okay?” Brian slid two fingers under Dan’s chin, forcing him to look up. “We’re going to try to teach you how to control yourself. How to behave when it’s not the time or place for sex. Such as when you need to be sleeping or taking care of yourself. It’s for your own good.”
Relationships: Dan Avidan/Arin Hanson/Brian Wecht
Series: Boss Kink [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1226777
Comments: 16
Kudos: 86





	Fragile to the Waves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nernball](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nernball/gifts).



> This is a commissioned fic! Contact me at j-lyn on tumblr for more info about commissions!

The cacophony of the crowd still echoed in Dan’s ears long after he’d taken his final bows. 

He was a little bit dizzy as he made his way backstage, and when he looked in the mirror of his dressing room, his colour was hectic. That was normal - he always felt high after a performance - but beneath the glow Dan could see the exhaustion creeping into his bones. He hated to admit it, but fuck, he was getting older, and touring was harder now than it had been when NSP first went on the road. Dan collapsed on the couch with a groan, reflecting on musicians like the Stones and Van Halen and The Who, who rocked as hard at sixty as they had at twenty or thirty and deserved a hell of a lot more respect for it. 

When Brian came in he frowned and came over to the couch to lay the back of his hand on Dan’s forehead.

“I’m not getting sick,” Dan assured him. He was maybe ninety-five percent sure of that. It was hard to tell. His ears were still ringing, and his throat kind of hurt, but that was probably just from performing night after night. “I feel fine.”

It might have fooled Brian if Dan hadn’t sounded like a sixty year old smoking enthusiast. “You look pretty rough.” Brian’s brow furrowed further with concern. “It’s a good thing that was the last show. I think you’re just about done. Do you have your - ”

“My steam inhaler thing? I left it back at the hotel.”

Arin came in next, red-faced and sweaty, chugging on a bottle of water. His eyes immediately connected with Dan’s, and the same concerned look came over his face. Dan gave him a reassuring little smile and closed his eyes.

“Is he okay?” Arin asked Brian. Dan heard him walk over to stand in front of him.

“He says he feels fine.”

“Just exhausted, huh?” Arin sat next to Dan, who tipped to the side and immediately snuggled up to his shoulder. Arin carded his fingers through Dan’s hair. “I don’t blame him. He’s been working so hard.”

Dan glowed at the praise. Arin’s shoulder was incredibly comfortable. He didn’t want to move, didn’t really want to talk. Suddenly he realized just how tired he was.

“We should get him in a hot shower,” Brian said to Arin. “It’ll make him feel better. And the steam will help his throat.”

Dan made a muffled noise of protest. He didn’t particularly want to stand up yet. Neither of them seemed to care.

“Probably a good idea,” Arin said. “But I might need help getting him up.”

“Don’t need a shower,” Dan mumbled. “I can wait ‘til the hotel.”

“Once you get to the hotel, you’re going to crawl right into bed and pass out,” Brian told him patiently. “You need a shower, and then you need some food.”

“Okay,” Dan mumbled, even though Brian wasn’t exactly _asking_ him. 

If he’d had a little bit more energy, he might put up a fight, at least for dignity’s sake - or, come to think of it, maybe he wouldn’t. It was kind of nice to be taken care of. More than nice. Dan could just float here and let Brian and Arin make all the decisions for him. In a curious way, it made him the centre of their attention, and it was wonderful and calming and just the thing Dan needed right now. 

“Help me with him,” Arin said to Brian, and together they got Dan to his feet. Arin held him from behind as Brian peeled off the Danny Sexbang costume with his deft fingers. They got the shower running and guided him under the water, and Dan didn’t have to do a thing. Arin washed his hair as Brian lathered his body up with soap, and Dan kept his eyes closed and just let it all happen. 

Dan was too tired to really feel aroused, but fuck, their hands on him like this, their careful attention to him - it was hard not to feel _something._ Arin’s soapy hands ran down his back and Dan arched into the touch. 

“Jesus,” Arin said, half-laughing. “Calm down. This is supposed to be relaxing.”

“You’re one to talk,” Dan mumbled as Arin gave his ass a quick playful squeeze. The steam was making Dan feel all loopy. It was loosening up his shoulders, his jaw, his neck, places that he didn’t even know were tense and sore until now. 

His mind wandered and he thought about Arin looking so fucking good onstage in that leather jacket, his long silky hair tied back, tendrils falling around his face. And Brian’s icy ninja stare burning holes in Dan’s back as he swung his hips and swirled his cape and let the rhythm fill his heart. There was nothing better in the world than performing, except for - well. 

Dan arched his back again, wishing vaguely that they’d brought lube, but this time Arin didn’t respond. He just rubbed Dan’s shoulders as Brian rinsed off what was left of the soap.

When the shower stopped, so did the massage. Dan made a tiny sound in the back of his throat. “Just a little longer,” he wheedled.

“It’s been like half an hour, you fucking princess,” Arin said. “I’m a fucking raisin.”

“Oh,” Dan said vaguely. He opened his eyes. Water clung to his eyelashes, but he could see that Brian and Arin were pink and flushed from the heat. “I like raisins,” he said, like a fucking idiot.

They laughed at him, both Brian and Arin, and after they towelled him off they wrapped him up and herded him back into the main lounge area. Dan was still buzzing with a faint undercurrent of arousal. 

He watched Arin in nothing but his underwear, brushing out his damp hair in front of the mirror. He watched Brian buttoning his shirt with his thick, capable hands. He thought about the two of them taking care of him, telling him what was good for him. And fuck, he was getting hard, and he was a little bit nonplussed that they were putting their clothes back on when Dan was right there for the taking, in nothing but a bathrobe. 

Dan got up and sauntered up behind Arin, grinning as they made eye contact in the mirror. Arin’s skin was pink from the shower and there was moisture in his eyelashes. Dan kissed the back of his neck and let his stubble rub there the way he knew Arin liked.

“You looked so fucking hot out there tonight, baby girl,” he murmured right in Arin’s ear, because that pet name never failed to get Arin in the mood.

Arin’s breath hitched. “Yeah?”

“That leather jacket, dude,” Dan said. His voice sounded a little less rough to his ears. “You know what it does to me.” He made sure Arin was watching in the mirror as his hand went to the belt of the robe, but then Brian’s voice cut in. 

“No. You’re too tired.” Brian spoke as if he had more authority on the subject than Dan did. 

“Not all of me is tired,” Dan said pointedly. 

“We all know you’re an insatiable slut,” Brian said casually, yawning. “But now is not the time. We have to get going.” 

“Such a cockblock,” Dan whispered in Arin’s ear, and kissed it. 

“He’s right, though,” Arin said, more gently, even though he couldn’t hold back his grin and a shiver. “We should wait. You looked really out of it after the show. You still don‘t look a hundred percent.”

“I guess,” Dan conceded. Come to think of it, he _was_ pretty hungry. “I can wait ‘til the hotel.”

“We have to leave for our flight at seven AM tomorrow,” Brian pointed out. “By the time we eat and get to the hotel, it’ll be past midnight.”

“I’m a rock star,” Dan said, mostly joking. “I don’t need sleep.” When their eyes met in the mirror Dan leaned on his elbow, letting the upper part of the robe drop open in a deep V. 

Brian’s eyes flickered to Dan’s bare chest. He raised an eyebrow. “Don’t start with me, Dan.”

“I’m not starting anything.”

“Yes, you are. You’re being a brat,” Brian told him. “You think I didn’t hear what you just called me?”

Dan flushed. He honestly thought Brian hadn’t. 

“You can keep it in your pants for one night, Danny.” Brian’s voice turned patronizing. “You won’t die, I promise.”

Dan wasn’t sure if he was mad or not that being spoken down to just made his dick harder. And fucking Brian had to know. He always knew. “But - ”

“Did I stutter?” Brian came up behind him and tugged him away from Arin. “Look at you. You’re barely standing up on your own. Your voice is shot, you’re going to run yourself down and get sick again, and now you’re holding us all up when we should’ve been out of here by now.” 

“Brian,” Dan mumbled, “it really doesn’t help my boner when you pull this ‘I’m in charge of you’ shit.”

“You like being told what to do a little too much,” Brian told him.

“Don’t see you complaining when your dick’s in my mouth.” 

Brian didn’t laugh, but Arin did. “You’re transparent as fuck, dude.”

Dan huffed at him. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You’re trying to goad me into punishing you for that dirty mouth of yours,” Brian said calmly. “And, as Arin said, the effort is clumsy and obvious, and it won’t work on me.”

“It has before.”

“And now you’ve talked yourself out of any chance you might have had at a blowjob in the morning. Get dressed and let’s go.”

Arin at least looked apologetic, but he backed Brian up. “Your fault,” he murmured to Dan as he pulled his shirt over his head. 

Dan knew, but that didn’t stop him from pouting all the way to the restaurant. 

**

Dan had fully been planning on rubbing one out after he got back to the hotel, but Brian was, as ever, two steps ahead of him. When Dan made a beeline for the shower, Brian said patiently, “What do you think you’re going to do in there, Danny? You already had a shower.”

“What are you, the bathroom police?” Dan demanded, which, in retrospect, was a dumb thing to say and not even all that funny. It did make Arin laugh, but judging by the way he was looking at Brian, Dan suspected that Arin was more amused at the thought of how Brian might retaliate. 

“We’ve already established that you need to get some sleep.” Brian was being remarkably patient. One-upping Dan always did make him happy.

Dan rolled his eyes good naturedly. “I’ll be like, two minutes, tops.”

Arin spoke up. “Two minutes? You’re that worked up, huh?”

Dan was, and more so than usual, despite the exhaustion. Nothing drove him up the wall faster than Brian pretending to be all calm and casual. As if Dan had no effect on him whatsoever. Dan knew it was an act, and Brian knew that _he_ knew, and yet - Brian was such a fucking good actor. 

Arin, at least, would have Dan naked and pinned to the bed in a heartbeat if Dan were to give him a single smouldering look. One whimpered _please_ and Arin was putty. But everything changed when the three of them were together. 

It was almost funny - Arin wasn’t usually one to go with the flow or be influenced by somebody else. He didn’t like to let others lead. But there was something about Brian. Sometimes Dan thought that Arin liked being in charge of Dan, but also liked to live vicariously through him as Brian bent him to his will. Dan sometimes liked to think about that, to fantasize about Brian slowly bringing Arin around to the idea of being more submissive. 

He wouldn’t bring it up unless Arin did, though. Sometimes, Dan could be patient, no matter what Brian said.

Out loud Dan said, “Of course I’m worked up. I’m in a room with a massive boner, multiple beds, and both of my boyfriends. And neither of you are doing anything about that.”

“Some of us can control ourselves,” Brian said dryly.

Arin was laughing. “Seriously, man? It’s one night. I can’t even _count_ how many hotels we’ve fucked in on this tour. Not even counting all that messing around on the bus.”

“We’ve been spoiling him,” Brian agreed. “I think we should teach him some restraint.”

Arin’s eyes kindled. “I like when you teach him things.”

“Restraint?” Dan spluttered. “I’ve had a boner for two hours and I still haven’t touched it. If that’s not restraint I don’t know what is.”

Something in Brian’s eyes glittered. A challenge. Dan didn’t know whether to be scared or excited. Probably a bit of both.

“Come here, Danny,” Brian said, silkily. Dan obeyed. God, he wanted Brian to touch him, punish him, anything. Even the touch of Brian’s fingers on his wrist sent sparks shooting up his spine. Brian pulled him down, forcing Dan onto the bed, and Dan was definitely on board with that.

“Please,” he whimpered, all the sass fading. “Brian, please, I want…”

“I know what you want.”

‘Touch me…let me…god, please, Brian, just get me off, I swear I’ll stop complaining.”

“No,” Brian said calmly. 

“But…”

“We’re going to try a little experiment, okay?” Brian slid two fingers under Dan’s chin, forcing him to look up. “We’re going to try to teach you how to control yourself. How to behave when it’s not the time or place for sex. Such as when you need to be sleeping or taking care of yourself. It’s for your own good.” 

Dan swallowed. “Okay.”

“From now on, until I say otherwise, you’re not allowed to touch yourself. You’re not allowed to come.”

“Okay,” Dan said again, maybe too quickly.

Brian was quick to call him on it. “You think I won’t find out if you do?”

“I mean, unless you plan on keeping me tied to the bed, how would you stop me?” As soon as the words were out Dan had to bite his lip to keep from moaning at the thought of that impossible scenario. 

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Arin commented breezily. Dan gave him a look. Was Brian’s psychic ability rubbing off on Arin, or was Dan really that fucking obvious?

“First of all,” Brian said smoothly. “I’d find out if you did. And secondly, if you can’t be a good boy on your own, we’ll have to find something to help you keep your hands off yourself.”

“You mean those dick cages?” Arin asked, looking both interested and sympathetic. 

“Precisely. They sell ones meant to be worn long-term.” 

Dan flushed. That sounded much less fun. “You’d take it off if I’m with you guys though, yeah?”

“What do you think?”

Dan thought _no._ Brian was a true sadist that way. “I don’t think I need one. I can…I can go without jerking off for a while.”

“You can do that for me?” Brian stroked Dan’s fluffy, still-damp hair. “For us?”

Dan nodded. His desperate arousal was going all hazy, sinking under that sweet feeling of obedience. “Yes,” he said quietly. “I can be good. Promise, Bri.”

Brian kissed him. “Good. Now go to sleep.”

The beds weren’t made for three people but they made it work. Dan was pressed between Arin and Brian, and for the first few minutes it was hard not to start begging again.

But maybe Brian was right all along about Dan being too tired, because the second Dan actually closed his eyes, he fell asleep.

**

In the morning, Dan drifted, feeling pleasantly warm and very comfortably squished between two soft bodies. He only woke for real when one of them suddenly slid away, leaving Dan’s left side cold. Dan grumbled and stretched, curling up against the remaining source of warmth, which turned out to be Arin. Dan stuck his hands up Arin’s shirt and sighed contentedly.

Arin woke with a snarled yawn and said, “Why the fuck are your hands always cold?” he complained, but he didn’t seem to mind as Dan snuggled against his chest. He kissed Dan’s forehead and said, “You’re feeling better this morning?”

“Mmhm,” Dan hummed. Other than being sleepy, he felt okay. A little worn down, a little homesick, maybe. But otherwise okay.

“We have about an hour until we have to be at the airport,” Brian announced from elsewhere in the room. 

“An hour?” Arin repeated groggily. “Then what the fuck are you doing up already?”

“I assumed we’d want breakfast first. Didn’t you monologue about pancakes for twenty minutes straight last night?”

“I pro’ly did. Order room service,” Arin said with another yawn. “I don’t wanna get up yet.”

Dan made a muffled sound of agreement.

“Perhaps if Dan hadn’t been so difficult last night, we could have all managed to get more sleep,” Brian suggested. 

“’M not difficult,” Dan complained, mildly affronted.

“You’re a fucking diva, dude,” Arin told him. “You’re always difficult. Difficult Dan, that‘s what we call you.” 

Dan scowled, which wasn’t very effective as his face was still mashed against Arin’s chest.

“They have an all you can eat breakfast bar downstairs,” Brian said. “Room service will take longer. I’m jumping in the shower for five minutes. Arin, make sure Dan doesn’t fall back asleep.”

“Fine, fine,” Arin grumbled good-naturedly. He liked it almost as much as Dan did when Brian bossed them around, but was better at hiding it.

Once the bathroom door closed Dan lifted his head and kissed Arin’s neck. He was suddenly feeling very awake. “Five minutes, huh? What could we possibly get up to in five whole minutes?”

Arin snorted. “As if we need five minutes. I could get you off in thirty seconds.”

“Challenge accepted.” Dan grinned. “Sixty-nine? I bet I can make you come faster than me.”

“And what would I say to Brian when he finds out I helped you break the promise you just made like, five hours ago?”

“We won’t tell Brian.” Dan wiggled up higher to kiss Arin on the mouth, morning breath be damned. “Come on, don’t make me beg, big cat.”

Arin chuckled. “He’s right about you. You really don’t have any self control.”

“ _Please_ , Arin.” Dan pressed himself against Arin’s body, letting him feel the hardness growing in his underwear. 

“Nope. Not happening.” Arin rolled on top of him, which might have been hot if he didn’t sit his ass right on Dan’s thighs, pinning him down without touching his dick. When Dan struggled, Arin leaned over and grabbed Dan’s wrists. 

“Goddammit, Arin.” Dan’s face flamed. Being held down like this just made him even more frustrated and turned on. And Arin fucking knew it, and it was making him laugh, and he looked so fucking cute when he laughed, which made Dan want him even more. 

And then Brian came out of the bathroom with his silvery hair sticking up in spikes and a towel wrapped around his waist and said, “What did he do?”

“Tried to get me to blow him as soon as you left the room,” Arin said helpfully. 

“I thought he might. Dan, I’m feeling generous, so consider this your warning. You don’t get another. The next time you act up, we’re putting a chastity cage on you.”

Arin was grinning. “Look at his face. This is like the worst thing that’s ever happened to him, and it hasn’t even been a full day.”

Dan growled and rolled onto his stomach, hiding his furious blush and his boner.

“Get up, Dan, we have a plane to catch,” Arin said brightly, smacking Dan’s ass.

“I’m going to kill you,” Dan said into the pillow. 

Arin yanked on his doofy harem pants. “I’m actually kind of curious to see you try.”

“We’re running late now,” Brian said, ignoring their banter. “Let’s grab breakfast and get going.”

Brian had done many cruel things before but this had to take the cake. Dan told him so under his breath as they waited to check out, and Brian laughed and said, “Just you wait.”

In Dan’s experience, Brian’s laugh never boded well.

**

Dan was so fucking glad to be home.

It didn’t really sink in until the morning he woke up in his own bed. He didn’t have anywhere to be. He didn’t have to get up if he didn’t want to. He had everything he needed right at his fingertips and he didn’t have to guess what city he was in or what time it was. He was _home_ , the tour was over, and it had been amazing and wonderful and life changing, but now he got to lay in his own massive bed and just _exist_.

It was heaven for an hour or two, but soon his rumbling stomach made him get up.

Brian called him as he was making breakfast, at exactly ten o’clock. Brian was always exact. It amused Dan to no end.

“Good morning, Danny. Are you just getting up?”

“I’ve been up for a while. Why, did you want to come over?” Sometimes Brian did that, after he dropped off his daughter at school and before he went to work himself. “I could make you breakfast if you haven’t eaten yet.”

“That would be wonderful, but I have a few errands to run. I was at Arin’s house already and found myself rather distracted from my schedule. So I just wanted to check in.”

“Check in with what?” Dan played dumb as he tried not to think about what Arin might have done to distract Brian so much.

“Just making sure you’ve been a good boy for me so far,” Brian said, like it was a perfectly normal thing to say. “Have you touched yourself since you’ve been home?”

Dan’s ears burned. He had been doing a very good job at not thinking about it. Mostly because he had been too tired and burnt out from the flight. “No. Is that all you called about? Are you gonna check in five times a day just to make sure I‘m not jacking off somewhere? It‘s been like, twelve hours since I got off the plane.”

“You should make coffee,” Brian suggested. “You sound a little, ah, grumpy.”

“I don’t need coffee,” Dan muttered, but he reached for his Keurig anyway. Obeying Brian was kind of a habit by now.

Brian waited until he heard the gurgling sounds of the machine before saying, “So I’ve been thinking.”

“You’re always thinking.”

“And you never are, which is precisely why you’re in your predicament now.”

Dan bit back a snappy answer. The first sip of his coffee already made him feel better. “Tell me what you were thinking about, Brian.”

“Well,” Brian said, drawing out the word. “A package arrived for me this morning.”

“Sounds like a good time,” Dan said blandly. “You gonna walk me through your unboxing process?”

“Actually, that is precisely what I planned on doing.”

Dan frowned as he heard the sounds of Brian fumbling, the grating noise of a box cutter slicing through the corrugated cardboard. “What did you order? A sex doll, so you can survive without me?”

Brian laughed. “Your attitude isn’t helping your case, Danny. You have a high opinion of yourself, don’t you? But you’re not far off the mark.”

Dan groaned. He had a feeling he knew where this was going. “Did you restock the torture chamber? You’re going to need another whole room in my house to store all this shit.”

“Ah,” Brian said, ignoring him. “Here’s something I’ve been interested in for quite some time. Put me on speaker. I’m going to send you some pictures.”

Dan did so and sat down at the table with his coffee. His stomach was already tight and squirming with anticipation. Taking a sip turned out to be a bad idea. When he saw the pictures Brian sent, he nearly choked. 

The first image was the most intimidating. Dan knew vaguely what it was, but the reality of seeing it on Brian’s kitchen table felt different from seeing it in porn or for sale on one of the many sites he frequented with Brian. The steel of the anal hook gleamed wickedly, with Brian’s blurry face reflecting on the rounded bulb on the end of the curve. It didn’t look that _big_ , exactly, but Dan had enough experience with things going in his ass by now that he knew steel and glass felt fucking huge when they slid inside him. 

“Arin picked that one out,” Brian said. “He thought it would be fun to tie it to your hair.”

Dan fought a powerful wave of arousal. “Yeah?” he said weakly. It was all he had. Thinking about Arin and Brian choosing toys together, discussing the depraved things they wanted to do to him, was almost as hot as the thought of that clinical cold steel sliding inside him, the handle nestled between his cheeks.

“How does that make you feel?” Brian asked.

“Fine,” Dan managed to gasp, like an idiot. He didn’t know what else to say. That just thinking about being tied up with an anal hook in his ass made him hard? That he was suddenly so worked up that he was barely able to keep him pulling his dick out right there in his kitchen?

“You’d like it, wouldn’t you? You’d let us put anything in your ass and beg us for more. It doesn’t even matter what it is, as long as something is filling you up.”

Dan made a choking sound.

Brian was smug. “This one was my choice,” he said as another image came through. Two sturdy neoprene cuffs, secured to each end of a rigid flat bar. 

Another jolt went through him. “Don’t we have enough restraints already?” Dan asked, trying to sound cool and composed and failing miserably.

“We have plenty, but we don’t have a spreader bar. Not that you usually need much help opening your legs, do you? But the possibilities aroused me. So many different positions. It could work with many of the restraints already available in our collection.” 

Dan swallowed hard.

“The next one is quite fitting. I ordered this before we had the conversation at the hotel.”

Dan’s heart shot up into his throat. “You bought one,” he said dumbly. “A - a chastity cage or whatever they’re called.”

“I did,” Brian said calmly. “It’s not ideal, as it doesn’t lock, but if I have you tied up and otherwise occupied, I don’t see that being an obstacle. Can you imagine that for me, for a moment?”

“What?” Dan said weakly.

“Can you picture yourself with your pretty legs spread wide, both of your holes ready for Arin and I to play with, unable to experience any pleasure beyond us fucking them? No release, not even a glimmer of hope. Just being our little toy. Our sex doll, if you will.”

Dan was so hard it hurt. “I…jesus fucking Christ, Brian, I…”

“You’d be so desperate,” Brian said with satisfaction. “Just as I like you. Desperate and helpless. Arin said you would cry, and I agreed.”

Dan was in agony. “I’ve been good,” he said. “You said…if I was good, you wouldn’t…”

“I did. And I’m a man of my word. Well, I have to run. I’ll see you at the office tomorrow at ten thirty. Arin decided to move the meeting.”

Dan made another choked sound, and Brian laughed again. The call disconnected. Dan put his head on the table and breathed through the pulsing waves of arousal that made his head swim. He could get off right now - he could lie - Brian wasn’t _actually_ psychic, he was pretty sure - and fuck, he had half of their toy collection right here in his house. He could…god, he was just as desperate and slutty as Brian said.

Arin called him next, just after Dan had talked himself down from driving straight to Brian’s house and begging on his hands and knees.

“Hey dicktease,” Dan greeted, far bolder than he would ever dare to be with Brian. “How’s it going? Did you have an awesome night with your hot wife, or did Brian come over and fuck you again?”

Arin brayed laughter for a solid thirty seconds. “You’re still mad, are you?”

“Mad? Why would I be mad? It’s not like my sadistic boyfriends are purposely torturing me for their own pleasure.”

“It’s kind of funny, you have to admit. I personally don‘t think you’ll last the full two weeks, but hey, Brian’s optimistic.”

Dan almost dropped his mug. “Two weeks? He never said two weeks!”

“Oh, he didn’t? Maybe I wasn’t supposed to tell you. I asked him how long I had to hold off with you and he said about two weeks should teach you a good lesson.”

Arin sounded totally cool about this. Probably because he got to fuck Brian _and_ his hot wife. 

“Two weeks?” Dan spluttered again. “You two are insane.” Already he was thinking about how to get out of this. Arin was the key. He could get Arin to break. Arin had less self control than Dan did. 

“Dude, that’s nothing,” Arin said, all casual. “Haven’t you ever gone two weeks without jacking it before?”

“No! Well, there was one time I went like, thirteen years, but then I _discovered my dick._ ”

“I guess I shouldn’t have expected anything more from a man who almost broke his neck twice trying to blow himself.”

“You can put that sentence right back in your mouth,” Dan said with as much dignity as he could muster. “Every guy’s tried it, okay?”

“You could always just not listen to Brian,” Arin suggested, and Dan could hear his grin through the phone. “I mean, he’ll find out, but what’s the worst that can happen? You _like_ being punished. It’s like a win-win situation.”

Dan shivered as he remembered that Arin had picked the anal hook. _He wants to use it on me. He wants to help punish me._ “And listen to you and Brian gloat about how you were right about me for the next five months?” 

“Well,” Arin said apologetically, “we do that anyway. Did he show you what we bought for you?”

“Yes,” Dan snapped. “As a matter of fact, he did.”

“That’s not a very nice way to show appreciation for a gift,” Arin laughed. “So what did you think?”

“I think that if we keep talking about it, my dick’s going to explode.”

“That would be a shame,” Arin said with exaggerated concern, which was gone in a second. “Did Brian also tell you there’s a meeting tomorrow?”

“Mmhmm.”

“Good. We’ll catch up tomorrow, then. You wanna come over and work out first?”

Dan’s mind immediately conjured up an image of Arin in a tank top and those ridiculous spandex shorts. “That might be counter-productive to this dumb plan about making me practice self control.”

“That’s why it would be fun,” Arin explained.

“Fun for you, maybe.” Dan refrained from ending with _you sadistic prick._

“That’s my favourite kind of fun.”

“I’m gonna go,” Dan said casually. “Think I’m gonna take one of those cold showers you’re always talking about.”

“Love you,” Arin sang, like an asshole.

Dan said it too, because he had to, and because he did. “Love you too,” he said, and muttered, “you sassy fuck.”

**

Work might have been a pleasant distraction if Arin and Brian hadn’t been dead set on maximizing Dan’s suffering to the best of their ability. Dan made it through the meeting and the first day just fine, but by the end of the week he was convinced that he was going to die.

They teased and tormented him every chance they got. Arin cheerfully sent him porn videos and gifs at least three times a day. Brian was more subtle. He liked to exercise his control over Danny in a thousand little ways, like correcting his posture or making him drink more water, and now it seemed like he was ramping up his efforts. 

“You’re being dramatic,” Brian told him calmly when Dan accused him of doing it all deliberately. “I’m taking care of you. It’s for your own good.” 

On Wednesday, which had become Dan’s date night with Brian, Brian took him out to dinner. That was a good start, but after, back at Dan’s house, Brian subjected him to a two-hour documentary on experimental physics. That was about when Dan snapped. He laid down with his head in Brian’s lap and turned to nuzzle at his crotch.

“Please, can we…” was all he got out, and then Brian made him sit up and hold the chastity device in his hands for the remainder of the film to remind him what would happen if he didn’t learn. 

On Friday Arin wore the baby pink tank top that he knew Dan loved. There was just something so fucking enticing about the contrast of the delicate feminine colour and the bulging muscles in Arin’s biceps. He sat way too close to Dan at the meeting and found every excuse to touch him. When it came time to record, Arin complained that the Grump room was too hot and took off his pants. With his hair in a ponytail and his bare legs stretched out in front of him, Dan couldn’t keep his hands away. Arin had no way of retaliating without raising more than a few questions from the fans. They were both giggly, which helped mask what they were doing, but in the end Dan was just left worked up and frustrated. 

After the session, when Arin cut the mics, Dan’s hand found its way between Arin’s big thighs and curled around his dick.

“You’re making this so much worse for yourself,” Arin said, his voice hitching. “I’m not getting you off, dude.”

“Brian said I wasn’t allowed to come,” Dan pointed out. “He never said anything about not making _you_ come.”

“I believe that might have been implied by the whole ‘learn self control’ thing.”

Arin‘s dick was definitely stiffening. “Who’s got no fuckin’ self control now, huh?” Dan grinned, giving it a squeeze. 

“Still you,” Arin said. “Groping me at work and trying to blame it on me.” He grabbed Dan’s wrist and pushed it away. “Jesus, you don’t need a chastity belt, you need a fuckin’ dog cage.”

Dan’s mouth opened and nothing came out.

“What _doesn’t_ turn you on? Jesus christ.” Arin shook his head. “How have you managed to get this far in life? Have you been jacking it in the bathroom at work?”

Dan reddened. “Maybe don’t take your fucking pants off right in front of me. You’re doing this on purpose.”

Arin was a lot more easygoing than Brian, and it took a lot more pushing to get him to slip into his headspace. But his warm eyes flashed, and he said warningly, “Careful with that mouth, Dan.”

Dan thought about saying _or else what?_ , but decided it was against his best interests. “I’m sorry, baby girl,” he said, snuggling up to Arin’s side. 

Flattery didn’t work on Brian, but it did soften Arin. He said, “Fuck” and ruffled Dan’s hair affectionately. “You’re lucky you’re so cute.” 

“Mmm. Brian says that, too.”

“One more week,” Arin said. “You can do it.”

Dan wasn’t so sure.

**

At the end of the two weeks of hell, Dan was pretty sure that he was going to die. He felt hot all over, his skin pricking and tingling, his head swirling and his heart pounding. Brian came to spend the night, and Dan managed to behave himself, somehow. The thought of tomorrow - a rare day off from work for both of them, coinciding with a pre-arranged date night - kept Dan from going completely insane. 

And then on that morning of the fifteenth day, Dan woke up with Brian in his bed, snoring like a jet plane. Maybe he would have slept longer if it hadn’t been for their suggestive position. What had seemed so innocent last night - Brian holding him from behind, Dan’s back to his chest, their fingers intertwined - was now impossible to bear. Dan was so hard that it hurt and Brian’s dick pressed against his clothed ass didn’t fucking help at all.

“Brian,” he whispered, rolling onto his back. Brian’s snoring grew even louder. “Brian. Brian. _Brian._ ”

“What,” Brian said groggily after five minutes of Dan shaking his arm. “Is something on fire?”

“No,” Dan said, grinning apologetically. “But - ”

“Are you dying?”

“No.”

“Are we late for something important?”

“Well, no, but - ”

“Then it can wait,” Brian said calmly. “Go back to sleep.”

Dan bit his lip before he said something that would get him in trouble. Brian closed his eyes again, his face going still and peaceful once more. Dan tried to follow suit, willing his morning wood to calm down.

After several minutes of Dan tossing and turning next to him, Brian’s eyes opened again and he sighed loudly. “What’s wrong with you?”

Dan’s eyebrows rose. Brian had the audacity to ask what was wrong, as if he didn’t know. “It’s been two weeks,” Dan said breathlessly. “Two weeks, like you told Arin, please can I - ”

Brian snorted and sat up. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked at Dan with mild amusement. “Oh, has it been two weeks already?”

“At, at midnight. Around there. That was two weeks.”

Brian just shook his head, now looking at him with pity. “Two weeks was a guess, Danny, not a countdown. I didn’t start a timer from the second I told you to try having a little bit of restraint. Arin asked me to estimate how long I think it would take, and I did so to the best of my ability. But, quite frankly, I don’t think you’ve learned a thing.”

The unfairness of that made Dan want to cry. “You mean…I don’t get to…god Brian please, that’s not fair…”

“How is it not fair?” Brian asked, with genuine interest. 

“I’ve been waiting - I’ve been good…”

Brian laughed. “No, you haven’t. Are you kidding me? You’ve complained the whole time. And you’ve been taking this as a punishment when it was supposed to be an exercise.”

Dan wasn’t following this at all. “It…wasn’t a punishment?” he asked feebly. 

“I have more effective ways to punish you. I was trying to teach you something useful. Such as how not to be such a slut all the time. It was supposed to be for your own good.”

Dan squeezed his eyes shut. His dick was pulsing in a way that was bordering on unbearable, and this wasn’t helping. “Brian…” he wheedled. “I’ll take care of you first, I’ll - ”

“Be quiet. I wasn’t done. You haven’t learned a thing, that much is obvious. You could barely sit through a dinner date with me. You struggled to make it through a movie. Even your performance at work has suffered.”

Dan couldn’t say a single word in his defense. It was true. He’d been losing his goddamn mind. They’d had to cut two recording sessions short because Dan couldn’t sit still. Arin‘s hair was growing out longer than ever, and it fucking did things to Dan when he put it up to get it off his neck. _Well, whose fault is that?_ he wanted to grouse, but Brian wouldn’t be very happy with him if he did. “I’m sorry.”

“Are you? Are you even really listening? Or are you just waiting for me to give in and fuck you already? Just saying the things you think I want you to say?”

Dan wisely kept his mouth closed. 

“You don’t have a shred of dignity, do you?” Brian didn’t look remotely sleepy anymore. He pushed back the covers to reveal Dan in his underwear, his rock-hard dick peeking out from the waistband. “Perhaps I was wrong to try and teach you anything. Maybe you’re incapable of learning.”

“Yes,” Dan whimpered before he even thought about what he was agreeing with. The air was cold on his skin after the comfort and warmth of the blankets and Brian’s body heat. He shivered, goosebumps breaking out over his arms and thighs.

Brian seemed pleased by his answer. “Am I right? There’s nothing in that pretty little head of yours at all, is there? You just don’t even know what to do with yourself if you’re not allowed to come.”

His tone was driving Dan mad. “Yes, fuck, please.”

“Saying ‘please’ over and over doesn’t mean anything. You know that, right? What exactly are you asking for? Do you even know?”

“Anything,” Dan whispered. God, he loved being talked down to like this, loved seeing the mix of derision and lust in Brian’s pitiless eyes. “Fucking anything, I promise. Just touch me, just let me come and I’ll do whatever you want, Brian.”

Brian’s eyes burned into Dan’s, unblinking. “Anything?”

Dan might have been afraid if he wasn’t so turned on. Brian would never actually push him too far, but the man’s creativity was nothing short of terrifying. “Yes!”

“It would be nice to play with you all day,” Brian mused, and his fingers found Dan’s nipple. Dan cried out as he pinched it, first gently, and then cruelly. “We don’t often get a whole day to ourselves.”

“Arin’s off too,” Dan blurted, in case Brian forgot. 

“I know, Danny. Don’t worry, I didn’t forget. You love it when the two of us gang up on you, don’t you?”

Dan’s brain helpfully provided him with a filmstrip of filthy images. Memories. Brian and Arin holding him down, sharing his mouth. Arin underneath him and Brian behind, both of them filling his ass, praising him and loving him. Brian demonstrating the use of toys and restraints, and new light kindling in Arin’s eyes as he pushed his own limits to see Dan’s response.

Dan’s hips rolled into the air, straining for contact. He tried to reach down, even just to adjust himself so that his waistband wasn’t digging into the sensitive underside of the head of his dick, but Brian was faster. He shoved Dan’s arm away, and Dan keened with frustration.

“I like you like this, so desperate for me,” Brian told him. “You really would agree to anything, you nasty little slut.”

“Yes,” Dan agreed again, only half listening. Brian’s hand slid up his chest, up his throat, cupping his chin. And when a finger pressed against his lips he opened up and let it inside, letting Brian press on his tongue as their eye contact held.

“Good,” Brian said. It was barely praise, but it still made Dan’s cock jump visibly. The movement drew Brian’s eyes, and the finger withdrew from Dan’s mouth and went to hover over Dan’s bulging briefs.

Dan gasped and arched his hips. “Please,” he begged, unable to articulate anything more than that. “God, please.”

“Should I let you come before we start to play?” Brian mused, his palm grazing Dan’s shaft over the fabric. “On one hand, you certainly don’t deserve it. Arin told me what happened on Friday. Groping your boss at work, Danny? You need cock that bad? And instead of feeling ashamed, you blame it on him. Arin can’t even wear a tank top around you without you begging to be allowed to suck him off.” 

“Yes,” Dan sobbed, and he was kind of surprised to find that he was actually crying. “Yes I need it that bad, I can’t stand this. Brian, you were right, okay? You were right, I can’t control myself. I can’t control myself at all and I’ll never learn. Please, it _hurts_ , I just want to come.”

“Be quiet,” Brian said calmly, and Dan pressed his lips together to make himself shut up. “On the other hand, as much as you don’t deserve this, I do need you to be coherent and able enough to eat a good breakfast and wait patiently for Arin to arrive. And something tells me that you aren’t able to calm down by yourself. Breathe, Danny.”

Dan hadn’t realized that he was holding his breath. He immediately let it out and gasped for air. 

Brian waited, deliberating, and then he gave Dan a cold smirk. “Okay,” he said, and loosely wrapped his hand around Dan’s straining cock. “You’re allowed to come.”

Of course Brian had no intention of being nice. He just kept his hand there, not even bothering to take Dan’s underwear off first, and he kept his grip firm but didn’t move. Dan thrust his hips up into the circle of Brian’s hand, eyes rolling back at the frustrating friction, but fuck it, it would be enough. It had to be enough. He thrust up again, helpless to stop himself, not daring to ask for more. 

Brian looked at Dan with an expression of amusement. With his free hand, he gathered Dan’s wrists and pinned them up behind his head.

“That’s all you get,” he said. “Now hurry up and come before I change my mind.”

Dan was too far gone to consider how desperate he looked, humping Brian’s hand in awkward, jerking motions, his flat stomach heaving and his toes curling. It wasn’t good - it was dry and uncomfortable and frustrating as hell - but somehow all of that just made it good enough. 

“Oh?” Brian laughed as Dan started to shake, his thighs tensing. “That’s all it takes?”

The derision in his voice was just what Dan needed. Dan’s gaze focused on Brian’s and a jolt slammed through him. He made a noise when he came, something like a sob and a moan and Brian’s name all at once. 

It was far from the best orgasm he’d ever had. But still, the relief that followed was utter bliss. Dan went limp, panting for air, his thighs and hips aching from the strain. 

“Clean yourself up before that drips on the bed,” Brian said lazily, pulling Dan’s hand down to the mess he’d made on his own stomach. Dan, half directed by Brian, swiped his fingers through the cooling spurts and sucked them clean. He thought the taste was sharper than usual, brighter on his tongue. 

“Fuck,” Dan said, throaty and rough. “Holy fuck. Brian, I - fuck. Thank you.” He swallowed, and wondered if Brian would reprimand him for cursing. “Thank you, sir,” he said by way of making up for it. 

Brian liked that, Dan could tell. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and offered Dan a hand up. Dan stood on shaky legs, like a newborn colt. His belly still glistened with streaks of drying come. 

“Go shower,” Brian directed, and his tone implied _you filthy thing._. “There will be breakfast downstairs when you’re done. Perhaps Arin will be here by the time we’re done eating.”

“And then what?” Dan dared to ask.

Brian smiled. His genuine smile was borderline terrifying. “Go,” he said again. “Don’t make me ask you twice.”

Dan went.

**

Arin must have driven fast. By the time Dan was dry and dressed, he already heard voices coming from his kitchen. Arin’s laughter drifted up the stairs. Dan had to lean heavily on the railing as he descended, suddenly overwhelmed with a rush of excitement so strong it made him feel dizzy.

Brian paused in the middle of a sentence when he caught sight of Dan in his silk kimono. Arin turned to follow his gaze and his lips parted, eyes drifting down Dan’s bare legs.

It was a small reaction, but it made Dan grin. He never did quite understand the balance of control, how he could get off on being absolutely broken down and degraded, ordered around and punished, but get equal gratification from knowing that he held Brian and Arin in thrall. 

“Morning,” Dan said lightly, holding the kimono closed as he made his way to the coffeepot. “Hi, Arin. Nice of you to stop by.”

Arin gave him a knowing grin that let Dan know that Brian had told him everything that had happened and probably everything he was planning. “Come eat some of these fuckin’ pancakes Brian made.”

“Coffee first. Brian, you need a refill?”

Brian offered up his mug. Dan went around the table to retrieve it, feeling mildly like a serving wench on Game of Thrones. That dumb thought aroused him more than it should have.

“He’s in a much better mood,” Arin commented to Brian, and fuck, they were bringing out the guns already, talking about Dan as if he were unworthy of direct conversation. Dan held his chin up and pretended not to notice. “Did you fuck him already?”

“No, but I did let him come,” Brian said casually. “He was practically humping the mattress when he woke me up with his whining. I barely had to touch him.”

“Probably a good idea,” Arin said. “Take the edge off.”

“He actually woke _me_ up, snoring like a fucking chainsaw.” Dan set Brian’s mug down and slipped into the chair beside Arin. There was already a plate set for him, and in the middle of the table there was a little dish of berries, sliced bananas, and jam. Brian was currently hogging the jar of Nutella. Dan leaned over to grab it, and Brian’s eyes turned from mild to steely in the time it took to blink.

“You can work on those table manners or eat off the floor like a dog,” Brian snapped, and Dan froze in place. He ducked his head to let his hair hide his blush.

“That’s what happens when you spoil him,” Arin said lazily, leaning back in his chair. “He gets cocky.”

“We’ll have to fix that.” 

“May I please have the Nutella?” Dan asked as sweetly as he could.

Brian looked at him for a long moment before handing it over.

“Thanks,” Dan said happily. Fuck, he was going to get it later, and he was going to love it. He felt like he’d gotten a second wind. Nothing really brought out the brat in him like Brian and Arin together. 

“Someone wants a spanking,” Arin commented, reaching for another pancake. 

“I wouldn’t mind,” Dan admitted cheerfully. “You offering?”

Brian didn’t reprimand him again. That was a good sign. Or a bad one.

“Dunno,” Arin said. “Maybe I’m just in the mood for a lazy day. Netflix. Takeout for lunch. Maybe go and see that new movie we talked about.”

Dan only smiled. “I think Brian has other plans.”

“I think you’ve forgotten that an hour ago, you were a broken little mess, leaking come all over your bed and begging for a cock inside you.” Brian’s eyes sized him up. “You think you’ve won, don’t you? You’re finally getting all the attention you crave so badly.”

“I’m just excited,” Dan defended himself modestly. He knew when to back off, when to give in. “How often do I get both of you to myself all day?”

“The problem with you, Danny, is that you just don’t know when to stop.” Brian shook his head. “You never learn anything. You cry and you act like you’re sorry, act like you’re humble, when really it’s all about calculating what will work best to get one of us to give you what you want.”

Okay, yeah, that was kind of true. But that was all part of the game. Dan waited quietly, eating his pancakes, wondering where Brian was going with his.

“Perhaps…” Brian started, looking at Arin like they shared a secret. “Maybe we’ll give you exactly what you want.”

Dan wasn’t sure why that sounded so dangerous. “Okay,” he said tentatively.

Arin chuckled and reached for the syrup. In his peripherals, Dan could see him smiling.

Brian’s eyes bored into Dan. “So all you want is attention,” he mused. “All you want is for us to make you come. Doesn’t matter how, doesn’t matter when. It’s all about you, isn’t it?”

Dan didn’t answer. He wasn’t sure how to.

“How many times would be enough?” Arin asked lightly.

“What?” Dan wasn’t expecting a question from Arin.

Brian answered for him. “It would be worth finding out, wouldn’t it, Arin? What do you think?”

Dan held his breath.

“Dunno, but I could help you figure that out.” Arin’s grin was a lot less threatening, with his cheeks stuffed with pancakes, but Dan shivered anyway. “I kind of want to see what fucked-up things get him off.”

“Oh?” queried Brian, as if he hadn’t fully discussed everything with Arin beforehand. “Do tell.”

“Sometimes I talk about like, super kinky shit as a joke, just making fun of him for being so easy. And I think he’s going to laugh, but then he obviously likes it, and it’s like, fuck, dude, what doesn’t turn you on?”

“Perhaps you could share an example,” Brian suggested.

Dan made himself chew and swallow another bite. His ears were burning.

Arin nudged his thigh against Dan’s. “Like the one time when I joked that my legs were getting tired after we fucked in the morning after our workout. And Dan whined at me not to stop or slow down. I told him I should get one of those fucking machines and just tie him to it so I can get some fuckin’ rest once in a while. I thought it was funny, but then he just made this noise, you know that whimper he does? And he came without me touching his dick, just like that.”

“ _Arin_ ,” Dan managed through clenched teeth. It sounded like a gasp.

Arin was enjoying himself hugely. “And the other day I said we should put him in a dog cage instead of that chastity thing, and he nearly came in his pants.”

Dan’s face was burning now, too. He opened his mouth to say something in his defense, came up with nothing, and closed it again. Brian saw, and laughed.

“Interesting,” Brian said as he stood up, his smile lingering. He took Arin’s emptied plate and stacked it on top of his own. “I’ve had similar experiences with him. He really does surprise me sometimes. Absolutely no shame.”

“Oh fuck no, he’d let us do anything.”

Dan was regretting wearing nothing under his kimono. His boner was stupidly obvious, sitting there at the kitchen table listening to them mock him. There was a wet patch growing, dark and shiny and impossible to miss.

“You didn’t put anything on after your shower?” Brian asked as if he’d read Dan’s mind.

“Course he didn’t,” Arin said, looking sideways at Dan. “Easy access, right?”

“Guys,” Dan said, breaking maybe a little, “I can’t - if you want me to eat, Brian, you two have to cut this out, or else I’m not gonna be able to finish.”

Arin giggled. He looked cute as fuck in a baby pink hoodie and grey sweats that were tight around his big thighs. Dan kind of wanted to crawl into his lap. 

Brian eased up without question or comment. He calmly began to clean up the kitchen as Arin played on his phone and played footsie under the table with Dan.

When Dan finished, he went to put his plate in the sink, and when he turned around he found himself pressed flush against Arin, who pushed him back against the counter and kissed him hard enough to bruise. Dan kissed back, a moan rising in his throat as Arin’s hand clumsily pushed the upper part of his robe open to expose his chest. Arin tasted faintly of maple syrup and his hoodie was soft against Dan’s skin.

“Brian said I could have you first,” he said, nuzzling his rough beard against Dan’s ear. 

“Yeah?” Dan breathed back, thrilling at the feel of Arin’s hands on him, fucking finally, it had been too long. “How do you want me?”

Arin’s pupils were blown wide and dark as he pulled back to look at Dan. He cupped Dan’s jaw, thumb brushing against his lips. “I think I want to try out what I bought for you.”

“What,” Dan started, and then he remembered. A wave of something powerful hit him, that weird glazed, fuzzy feeling of being helpless and revelling in it. He shivered. “Oh. Oh fuck, Arin.”

Arin kissed him again, his hand gripping the back of Dan’s head. Dan gasped at the hint of teeth, eyes shooting open, and it was only then that he noticed Brian was no longer in the kitchen. Before he could question it, Arin was grabbing him by the arm, pulling him toward the stairs. Dan went willingly, tingling with anticipation. He led the way to his own bedroom and stopped dead in the doorway.

Brian’s black duffel bag, the one with the padlock that Dan wasn’t allowed to touch, was open on the floor. Brian had stacked clean towels on the dresser and stripped the duvet from the bed. Brian himself was lounging comfortably, propped up against the headboard, wearing his underwear and nothing else.

“Oh my god,” Dan breathed when he saw the toys arrayed on the nightstand with the big bottle of silicone lube, the one with the pump top. He recognized some of the toys, particularly the high-intensity vibrator that Brian rarely used because Dan was too sensitive to handle it. Others he had never seen. What caught his eye the most was the wicked glint of the steel hook, its shining glossy finish standing out in stark contrast to the dark wood finish of the nightstand.

“Arin, bring him here,” Brian said, as calm as ever. “Take that robe off of him.”

With one tug, Arin had Dan’s kimono puddled around his feet. He pushed Dan towards the bed. Dan went, but he looked back at Arin and said, “Thought you were going first.”

“I am,” Arin said, and Dan could hear the rustling as he undressed. “Brian’s just helping.”

“Come here, Danny,” Brian said, like he would to a dog, and, well. Dan knelt on the bed and crawled to him, acutely aware of Arin’s eyes on him from behind and of Brian’s bulging boxers. When he came close enough, Brian casually tugged Dan down by the hair, face first into his thigh. Dan immediately nuzzled at the outline of Brian’s cock, opening his mouth to drag it along the shaft, and Brian said, “No.”

“No?” Dan said, puzzled. He tried to lift his head again.

“No,” Brian said. He had a hair tie in his hand. “Down.”

Dan went down. He rested his forehead against Brian’s soft thigh, his mouth watering at the faint smell of Brian’s musk. Brian began to smooth Dan’s hair up and away from his face, gathering it at the crown. Dan liked the feeling of his hair being touched, and he liked it even more when Brian did this for him - it was more than helpful if his mouth was going to be occupied, and Dan kind of suspected that was going to be the case. The curt commands were totally doing it for him, and he arched his back, hoping to give Arin a show.

“Yeah, I see you, Dan,” Arin said as if exasperated, but Dan could tell he was grinning.

“He’s such a little show-off,” Brian said, pulling on Dan’s ponytail to lift his head up. “Don’t worry, Danny, we’ll get something in there soon.”

“You’re being kinda slow about it,” Dan said apologetically, fighting his own grin. He felt Arin kneel on the bed behind him, and a second later he got a slap on the ass.

“You got somewhere to be?” Arin asked, squeezing where he’d slapped.

“Nope,” Dan said. “But it would be nice if you two got naked already.” 

“You’re feeling awfully full of yourself,” Brian said, rolling to the side. He picked up the bottle of lube and handed it to Arin. “I wonder how long this attitude will last.”

Dan jumped a little when two of Arin’s lubed fingers pressed into him without warning. “Jesus,” he said with a catch in his voice. Arin’s fingers weren’t small, but they felt a lot bigger than they usually did. 

“Oh, shut up,” Arin said. “You can handle it.”

“You like it,” Brian added, and fuck, that always did it for Dan - when Brian told him what he liked and didn’t like. 

“He feels tight,” Arin said to Brian. “Like tighter than usual.”

“It’s been a long time since he’s gone two weeks without having anything in there,” Brian commented. “I’m not surprised. Dan, you’re making a mess already.”

Dan looked down between his legs to see a slick, shining trail of pre-come connecting his dick to the sheets below. 

“Really?” Arin said in disbelief, pumping his fingers in and out of Dan’s ass lazily. “Just from this?”

The fingers curled, and Dan cried out, instinctively rutting his hips forward for some kind of friction on his cock. Arin grabbed his hip with his free hand and pulled him back.

“I think he needs help staying still,” Arin said as he pressed his fingertips against Dan’s prostate until Dan whimpered, squirming from the intense blast of sensation up his spine. 

“I quite agree,” Brian said. “Here, this will help.”

Dan didn’t see what was handed to Arin, but the next thing he felt was a sturdy cuff being secured to one ankle, and then the other. Arin had to nudge Dan’s thighs further apart, and it was only when he was all locked up that Dan remembered the spreader bar. When he tried to close his thighs to increase the fullness in his ass, he couldn’t. 

And, okay, yeah, this was - this was good. Restrictive. Even with just his legs locked in, Dan wouldn’t be able to go anywhere. He couldn’t crawl, or stand, or even roll over. And it was just uncomfortable enough to make his thighs burn from the strain of holding himself upright.

“He looks so fuckin’ good in that,” Arin said hoarsely. “Brian, I want to - ”

Brian was two steps ahead of him. Dan looked up to see Brian holding the anal hook, turning it over once in his hands to admire it. His stomach dropped.

From the picture, the steel ball at the end of the hook hadn’t looked very big. It was different in person. Seeing it in Brian’s hand was a hell of a lot more intimidating. Dan’s heart beat faster at the sight of it. This wasn’t some little G-spot massager. This was the real deal. 

Dan watched, barely breathing, as Brian generously applied lube to the ball end until the whole thing was covered in clear dripping gel. 

Arin’s fingers pulled free, and Brian handed over the hook with a little smile.

“This looks like a torture device,” Arin said with awe. “I mean, I’ve seen this in porn, but in real life it’s just - I dunno. There’s something about the steel that just looks like it’s not meant to go inside someone.”

Dan knew what he meant. It looked - it looked like a tool, an object and not a sex toy, and there was something demeaning about seeing it covered in lube and ready to be slipped into his ass. Dan, feeling suddenly dizzy, focused on one breath and then another.

“It’s kinda cold,” Arin said, and pressed the handle against Dan’s thigh to demonstrate. “Should I warm it up or something?”

“Yes,” Dan blurted. He didn’t particularly like the cold. He was pretty sure that would also apply to anything that was about to go into his ass.

“He wasn’t asking you, slut,” Brian corrected him sharply. “And my answer is no. This isn’t for his pleasure. This is to keep the little brat nice and helpless while we have our fun.”

Dan keened a little when Arin pressed the slippery steel ball against his hole. He could hear Arin breathing heavily as he applied pressure, working it gently back and forth over Dan’s opening. At first it was just that - just pressure, blunt and impossibly big - but the sheer amount of lube and the smooth surface coaxed him to open up. Dan felt himself give, felt the quick shock as he opened and closed around it.

Arin said, “Fuck, that looked crazy.”

“Yeah,” Brian agreed quietly. “This was a good choice.”

The hook was smooth. Maddeningly smooth. Once the ball was in, the rest slipped in easily, Dan’s body drawing it up and in. Only the coldness of the steel and wetness of the lube registered. 

For a second Dan thought it was almost anticlimactic, but then Arin nudged the handle of the hook into his cleft and the steel ball shifted. Dan let out a short yelp as it pressed directly against his prostate, firmer than any cock or toy that had ever been in him before. His back bowed as he tried to lessen the brutally intense sensation. “Holy shit!”

“That’s not going to work, Danny,” Brian laughed. The hook moved again and Dan’s eyes practically rolled back in his head. Brian was doing something, leaning over Dan’s back, and Dan knew he was threading rope through the eyelet at the end of the hook. 

“Oh,” Dan breathed as he felt the length of the rope laid against his spine. Brian tugged and Dan was forced to arch his back and lift his ass higher in the air.

“I don’t know if tying it to his hair will be as effective as we desire,” Brian said to Arin conversationally, as if they were talking about the weather. “Unless we want the bother of creating a rope harness to redirect the pressure, it could come loose. Should we put a collar on him?”

“Will that be too much pressure on his neck if he pulls?”

“I don’t believe so. But if it is, that’s okay too. It won’t hurt him. He likes being choked,” Brian squeezed his hand lightly around Dan’s throat to demonstrate. 

Dan had been too busy whimpering and straining to hold his pose to follow the conversation. But when he felt Brian’s hand on his throat, he let out a moan. 

“You guys do that a lot?” Arin sounded shaky. Arin could be kinky, but sometimes Brian and Dan surprised him.

Brian’s voice softened. “If he can still moan, he can still breathe.” 

Another bead of come rolled down Dan’s shaft and joined the trail to the sheets. The steel inside him was finally warming up and Dan was beginning to enjoy the feeling of it more than he’d ever admit to Brian or Arin after this was over.

“Look at him,” Brian said to Arin. “He’s enjoying himself. This is exactly what he wanted. He wants to act like a slut and be treated like one.”

Dan couldn’t help another pitiful little moan. Brian knew all the right buttons to push.

“Fuck,” Arin said, his voice breaking. “Okay, yeah. Fucking - get the collar on him, I want to fuck his mouth.”

“Certainly.” 

Dan closed his eyes as Brian fitted a comfortable neoprene collar around his neck. They didn’t often collar him, but when they’d tried it in the past, it always pushed Dan into an intense headspace, even more so than cuffs or any other kind of restraint. It always seemed to make Brian look at him differently, too. 

_He likes knowing that I belong to him._

“Up,” Brian said, and smacked Dan’s ass. “Higher than that. Get your knees forward. Tip your head back. I want to be able to see that pretty little vacant face.”

Dan shuddered and obeyed. 

“That’s a good word for what he looks like when he’s getting fucked,” Arin said. “Vacant.”

“It describes him well.” The rope went taut as Brian secured the end to a ring on the back of the collar. Dan was stretched into an almost uncomfortable and incredibly explicit position. The hook was pressing into him at a whole new angle now, just barely nudging his prostate, but any tiny wiggle of his hips made it press into his spot hard - the sensations so strong they were almost unbearable. Dan bit back a whimper and breathed shallowly, rapidly. He wasn’t sure how long he could take this.

Arin crawled forward, coming into Dan’s line of sight with a grin. Dan’s mouth watered again at the sight of his cock bouncing heavy between his legs. He licked his lips and swallowed.

“Yeah?” Arin’s grin grew. “Jesus, Danny, try not to fuckin’ drool when you look at it.”

Dan tried to look indignant, which was difficult with his ass high in the air and his thighs held open. “I’m not drooling.”

Arin laughed, took himself in hand and rubbed the slick wet tip across Dan’s mouth. Dan opened obediently and Arin pushed smoothly inside, giving Dan more than he was expecting.

“Oh yeah,” Arin groaned, grabbing Dan’s ponytail and using it as leverage to thrust in and out. “Oh, hell yeah. That’s so good, fuck.”

Dan wasn’t doing much to contribute besides holding his mouth open. His wrists weren’t bound in any way, which was an unusual choice when Brian wanted to play with restraints, but they may as well have been. Dan needed both hands on the bed to support himself. He couldn’t lean to one side or the other, not with the brutal hook in his ass. He couldn’t lean his upper body down at all either, couldn’t move his knees to shift his weight. The more he thought about it, the more he felt his muscles burning, and the more alarming his predicament became.

“Getting tired already, Danny?” It was Brian, from somewhere behind him. “Your arms are shaking.”

“Shouldn’t have skipped our workout,” Arin said as he rolled his hips. “You’re not going anywhere for a while, Dan, so you better get used to it.”

“Do you think this will help distract him?”

Arin laughed. “Just don’t make him bite down.”

“He knows better than that.”

Dan couldn’t see what Brian was holding. He made a pitiful choked noise around Arin’s dick, wanting to know what to expect next.

And then - “Mmmmmh!”

Brian switched on the vibrator, the torturous one that made Dan scream. He ran it up the back of Dan’s thighs, teasing around his balls but not touching them. That was unbearable enough, and Dan yelped and clenched his fists in the sheets as he tried to endure. But then Brian pressed it against Dan’s taint, touching the hook buried in Dan’s ass. 

Several things happened at once. Dan’s body jerked reflexively and his collar went tight around his throat, the now-vibrating steel in his ass shifting hard and slamming into his prostate. He gagged around Arin’s cock, saliva dripping down his chin. 

Arin took pity and pulled out to let Dan breathe. “You’re okay, you’re fine.”

“Fuck!” Dan cried out wildly with his first breath. “ _Brian!_ ”

“That’s a lot, isn’t it?” Brian asked calmly, and _holy shit_ he wasn’t moving it, just nudging the big blunt end of the vibrator against Dan’s sensitive skin. 

“Y-yes!” Brian had found the most effective spot imaginable. Dan felt the reverberation in his balls, in his dick, all the way inside his ass and against his G-spot, and it was fucking relentless. It was just too much to be pleasurable - and yet his orgasm was speeding toward him - and he couldn’t come already, barely a minute into blowing Arin, he couldn’t. “Bri, I’m gonna - please slow down I’m gonna - ”

“What, you’re going to come already?” Brian’s voice dripped with derision. “Really?”

“Yes!” Dan sobbed. “God, I can’t, I can’t, turn it off, it - _aaaaah_ \- I can’t take it, Brian, please.”

“Isn’t that what you wanted? Isn’t this what you’ve been waiting for?” Brian grabbed the rope tied to the hook and wiggled it gently. Dan practically screamed, his toes curling.

“Jesus,” Arin said, awed and maybe a little worried. Dan was too distracted to see the glance he gave Brian.

Brian turned off the vibrator and said, “I didn’t hear a safe word there, Danny. Do you know your safe word?”

Dan wet his lips and looked at Brian, trying to calm down enough to give a clear and coherent answer. Brian wouldn‘t settle for a nod or a moan. “Yes,” he managed. 

“So you know that ‘no’ and ‘stop’ aren’t your safe word?” 

“Yes” - gritted out between clenched teeth as Dan heard Brian turn the vibrator back on.

“Good.” Brian nudged the vibe between Dan’s legs. 

“Aaah!” Dan tried to jerk away as Brian pressed it up against his cock. It veered wildly toward the painful end of the pleasure spectrum, and it was too much. Way too fucking much. It hurt, but it hurt so good, and he was crying and he was moaning, and Brian and Arin were laughing at him - Dan’s face screwed up in ecstasy or agony - and somewhere, dimly, he heard Brian say,

“I don’t know how we ever expected a slut like this to behave himself.”

Dan shuddered and came with a wail that drowned them out. All he could do was grip the sheets and hold on for dear life as he tried to ride the waves without moving. There was constant pressure on his prostate, constant buzzing against his dick, and he was coming in pulses and pulses, more come than he’d ever felt come out of him before.

“Ohhh,” Dan moaned, hips jerking. “Oh, god, yes…th-thank you…”

He wanted to collapse. But he couldn’t, not locked up like this. He had to keep his head back, his spine arched, his ass held high, ankles spread. He panted for air and tried to hold the pose, even though it was already starting to hurt.

And Brian didn’t stop. The vibrator was wet with Dan’s come, and Brian was running it back and forth over Dan’s oversensitive shaft, back to his balls, up his taint. 

“N-no,” Dan whimpered, biting his lip. He was jumping at every touch, and it just made it worse. “Brian, no, no please…”

“Please what? Please make you come again? I can do that.” 

“No,” Dan begged, hips twisting frantically as Brian turned it up higher. “Brian, wait, just wait, I can’t, I can’t, oh my God please it’s too much, _Brian_ \- ”

“You can’t handle it? Well, you’re not going anywhere, so you better learn fast.”

Dan sobbed again, legs shaking, his bones electrified, skin aching with relentless pleasure. Brian put a hand in the middle of his back, a grounding touch. It was almost comforting until Brian nudged the hook, wiggling it back and forth until Dan gave another ragged scream.

It had been literal minutes since Dan came. And yet, somehow, incredibly, his body was rebounding. He was feeling that tightness in his groin again, a coiling heat in his belly. His ass was clenching at the steel bar, and suddenly the object in him was too much and not enough all at once. 

Arin had been watching, mostly silent, but Dan became aware of him panting quietly. He was fisting his own dick, watching the action and Dan’s face. Dan made his eyes focus and saw Arin’s eyes, huge and bright - he saw Arin’s cock, red and hard, pumping through his hand. And before he even really knew what he was doing, Dan opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue, like Brian taught him, like Arin liked, like he was supposed to do -

“Fuck,” Arin burst. He shuffled forward and rubbed his cock along Dan’s cheek, smearing sticky-wet across his skin. “What a fucking - you’re a slut, dude, you really are. Dunno how you went so fuckin’ long thinking that you didn’t like dick.”

“He doesn’t know what he wants,” Brian said. He set the vibe aside and slid his hands around Dan’s chest, tweaking and pinching his nipples until Dan cried out. “He needed someone to show him what he is.”

“I think your lesson was fucked from the start, Brian.” Arin pushed back into Dan’s waiting mouth and out again, lazily stroking himself and rubbing the tip against Dan’s tongue.

“You may be right, Arin. You can’t expect too much from him. He needs constant attention or else he’s useless. Isn’t that right, Danny?”

Dan closed his eyes again, humiliated by Arin grinning at him. 

“I said, isn’t that right?”

The slap to his ass rocked Dan forward and made him clench around the steel ball. He groaned thickly. Brian spanked him again, on the same cheek, and said, “That wasn’t an answer, Dan, try again.”

“Yes!” Dan burst out. Arin’s dick was nudging at his mouth, and it was driving him crazy, having it so close. “Yes, okay?”

“Yes what?” 

“ _Yes_ , I’m useless, I’m a slut, I need you - oh please Brian just - ”

“Please what?”

“Fuck me!” Dan begged, absolutely not giving a shit about dignity, not caring what he must look like right now. “Please fuck me, just stop torturing me - ”

“Torture? This is torture? You asked for this, Danny. You said that if I let you come, I could do whatever I wanted.”

“He doesn’t even know what he’s saying half the time,” Arin joined in raggedly, shoving his way back into Dan’s mouth and out again. “But I’ll fuck him. Might as well. What else is he good for?”

“Aren‘t you lucky that someone took pity on you, Dan?” Brian squeezed a handful of Dan’s ass. “Let’s get this pretty hook out of you, then. We can always put it back in.” And to Arin, “Maybe we can leave him like this while we take a break after we finish.”

Arin’s laugh sounded breathless. “Yeah,” he said, almost in wonder. “Yeah, fuck, we can do whatever we want, can’t we?” 

Brian untied the rope from Dan’s collar and hooked his fingers through the ring instead. Dan moaned again as the steel slid back out of him, inch by inch, the ball stretching him in new ways all over again as it moved.

“Fuck,” Arin muttered as the ball slid free with a tug. He’d gotten up and was kneeling behind Dan now, watching. Dan felt himself clench tightly as his asshole closed after it, dripping lube down his balls. “Oh, fuck yeah.” 

“Arin, please. Please, Arin.” Dan dropped his head forward, finally able to relax slightly and breathe. There was a time when he’d be too proud to beg like this. There was a time when he would squeak with embarrassment when Brian spread him open to see his asshole. Now, though, he was used to it. “Please? Arin, I need you…”

“He acts like we’ve been torturing him for hours,” Arin chuckled, and then he lined himself up and pressed inside, smooth and steady. “Is that better, Dan?”

Dan’s moan started in his chest and slowly rose in volume. Arin’s entire impressive length was sinking into him inch by inch. It was a lot - it was always a lot - and fuck, it was so good Dan could cry. Arin kept going until Dan felt his balls pressed flush to his ass. 

“God, yes,” Dan said thickly, his eyes rolling back in his head as Arin started to fuck him in short, hard strokes. “Yes, fuck, Arin, come on…”

“You sound better with your mouth full,” Brian said, and guided himself into Dan’s panting mouth. 

Brian was less gentle than Arin. He grabbed the ring on the back of Dan’s collar and thrust his hips forward, pushing his cock to the back of Dan’s throat and holding himself there until Dan couldn’t breathe. And he didn’t pull out - he used his grip on the collar to pull Dan’s head back. 

“Very good,” Brian praised as Dan let him jerk his head back and forth. Dan was choking a little each time he went down, but it wasn’t bad, and Brian liked the sounds he made. “You love this, don’t you?”

Dan did. He was used to this. Brian had trained him to be able to deep throat. Brian knew his limits, knew when to let him breathe, when to stop. They had left his wrists free, and that was on purpose, because Brian had trained him to tap out if he couldn’t speak. He couldn’t answer Brian’s question, but he knew what Brian wanted, and he did his best to moan loudly, showing his appreciation.

“Of course you do,” Brian said, satisfied. “There’s my good boy.”

Dan felt himself sinking into an odd calm. He was still being overwhelmed with sensation, being rocked forward and fucked at both ends, but his head was growing foggy. His eyes half-closed, the discomfort fading as he focused on the glide of Brian’s cock thrusting in and out of his mouth and the pressure and friction inside his ass. That’s all he had to do - he didn’t have to think. Didn’t have to restrain himself or figure out what to do. Brian and Arin did that for him. All he had to do was listen - listen and obey - they loved him when he obeyed. What was the point in making a fuss anyway? They took care of him. They always did. 

Distantly, Dan heard Arin say, “Fuck, he’s just taking it. Like - fuck. Look at him.”

And Brian said, “You should see his face. He’s totally out of it. He loves being a good boy for us.”

That phrase again. Fuck, it never failed to twist Dan‘s stomach in the best way possible. _Yes, I am,_ Dan thought with a surge of pride. _I’m a good boy._

His orgasm caught him off guard. It was less of a rolling wave and more of a sudden burst, like a flash of heat and light and sensation. Dan went rigid, gagging on Brian’s cock and squeezing around Arin’s, hips rolling in little jerky motions as it hit him full on.

“Jesus, again?” Arin didn’t slow down, just kept fucking him through it, his rhythm slowed by the vice grip of Dan’s passage as he seized up with the aftershocks. “We haven’t even touched your dick.”

“He’s spoiled. Three orgasms already in one day.” Brian’s voice was sounding strained. Dan didn’t even register his own discomfort - just an overwhelming sense of pride. Brian was close. He was going to make Brian come. That was all that mattered. Pleasing them was all that Dan cared about. _It’s all I’m good for. I’m a good boy._

Arin grabbed Dan by the hips, his rhythm speeding up, and yeah, he was close too. Dan was limp and weak, barely holding himself up - Arin was supporting his back end, and Brian was holding tight to his collar and wouldn’t let him collapse - and he felt like a toy.

 _Just our little toy. Our sex doll, if you will._ Brian’s voice filled Dan’s head. 

Dan liked that thought. He made a muffled moan around Brian’s cock, felt it swell in his mouth, and did it again for Brian’s pleasure. That was what he was for. For their pleasure. All theirs…fuck, the collar always did this to him.

Brian’s grip on Dan’s collar slipped, but Dan held himself where Brian wanted him - nose to Brian’s pubic hair, Brian’s cock bulging in his throat, tangible pressure against the collar. He held himself there as he felt Brian’s shaft pulsing, slimy come spurting down Dan’s throat, sharp and bitter-salty.

“Oh, fuck,” Arin let out, and his short nails raked over Dan’s lower back as he followed suit. Dan felt the rush of heat deep inside him.

They stayed in him as they caught their breath. Arin’s hands were sweaty on Dan’s skin. Clumsily, he rubbed Dan’s shoulder, a silent question as he panted for air.

“I’m okay,” Dan said roughly as Brian’s softening cock slipped free from his lips. He swallowed one last time and looked up at Brian. Brian’s eyes met his, and Brian smiled, and Dan felt so fucking proud of himself that he almost cried. It was ridiculous to feel this way - to feel loved and used and - and _complete_ \- but he always did after any intense play with either of them. 

Arin pulled out of him gently. Dan’s knees wobbled and he fell forward onto the pillows. Brian turned him over onto his back, ankles still spread obscenely wide, but Dan could breathe. He gasped for air, chest heaving. Beneath him he could feel his own sticky puddle of come on the towel, now wet against his back.

“What do you say, Danny?” Brian asked him softly.

And Dan said, “Thank you”, and meant it. The pride on Brian’s face was in itself a reward.

Arin laughed dazedly and said “Jesus” under his breath. His face was pink from exertion, or maybe he was blushing. Dan could still make Arin blush. Brian shared a look with Arin, and Arin went even pinker.

Dan closed his eyes and floated, happy and sated. He heard Arin and Brian murmuring to each other, heard them take turns heading to the bathroom to clean up. Then someone was rubbing Dan down with a cool wet washcloth, and he knew it was Arin when he snorted as he cleaned the drying saliva off of Dan’s chin. Dan made a face at him which only made him laugh harder.

“You’re so cute,” Arin said with satisfaction. “You had a good time there, didn’t you?”

“I guess,” Dan huffed, but Arin saw right through him. He laid down next to Dan and kissed him until Dan smiled. “Fuck, of course I did. Brian’s turning you into a monster, dude.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Brian said as he came out of the bathroom. “Arin, I’m going to make another coffee. Would you like a tea or anything else?”

“Whatever you got that’s cold. Thanks, man.”

Dan struggled to get comfortable on his stomach with his ankles still locked up in the spreader bar. The collar was fine - he’d wear that all day if they wanted him too - but it was getting a little embarrassing to be lying there with his legs open. “Um, so are you guys gonna let me out of this thing, or what?”

“Why?” Arin asked, propping himself up on one arm. “I like it.”

Dan wrinkled his nose. “I mean, I do too, but we can always drag it back out for next time.”

By this time, Brian had some back with an iced tea for Arin and a bottle of sparkling water for Dan. He caught what Dan had said and exchanged a look with Arin. 

Dan frowned at them. “What?”

“Did you think we were done for the day?” Brian chuckled. “Oh, Danny.”

“Brian and I need a break, but we’re absolutely not done playing with you,” Arin added, smirking. “Dude, there’s no way you’re getting off that easy.”

“Easy?” Dan said weakly. “That was easy?”

“That was nothing,” Brian said. “I said I wanted to push you, and I will.”

“And fuck, we only used like, three of the toys we bought.” Arin looked over at the nightstand. “Speaking of - ”

Brian caught Arin’s gaze and a slow smile spread across his face. “Should we leave him with something, so he doesn’t get too lonely without us?”

“Yeah, keep him nice and open and ready. Can I pick?”

“Of course you can, Arin.” The smile Brian gave Arin was gentle and sincere. 

Dan struggled feebly when he saw the plug Arin picked out. It was pink. It wasn’t small. He gasped when Arin grabbed the spreader bar and easily lifted Dan’s legs into the air. 

“Arin…” he pleaded weakly as the plug pressed to his hole. He couldn’t kick, but he bent his knees, and that just made it easier for Arin to start nudging the plug inside his abused ass. “Oh, Arin, please…”

They were laughing again, the fuckers. Brian took Dan’s wrists and pulled them behind his head, securing them to the cuffs that were already in place around the slats of his headboard.

“You’re not going anywhere,” Arin practically purred, as Dan’s body easily opened for the plug. “We’ve got you right where we want you.”

Dan wouldn’t rather be anywhere else in the world.


End file.
